a story of my life
by Natashow
Summary: what was franc thinking during the whole experience after he got big and after the movie ended, this is was i thought happened and M for some language and smutty sex scene maybe if you dont like it dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

The time of my life Chap1

Being a flea isn't that bad really. I have food and shelter. Being on the monkey isn't bad. Whenever he would go outside I would see the night sky, see the little places that I have not been to. Is there more to life than being on this monkey? The night was going good. The monkey was getting antsy because there was someone at the door. I heard some voices. They came and the monkey was running a lot and I didn't understand any of it, so the guys walked into the laboratory and started picking up different tubes. I just sat there but then, when I heard a commotion, I looked up to see a big sunflower growing out of the little pond. The monkey was freaking out now because the flower knocked over some potions. The monkey jumped up and I came with him, so when he came forward I was flung off him.

The next thing I knew I was hit by the glass and lying on the ground, seeing my hands growing. Look at the moon, the moon is so beautiful. As I looked around I saw a little man screaming. The only thing I knew to do was to jump away from danger, so I crouched down, leaping into the sky. I covered my face with my arms so none of the glass would get in my eyes. Uncovering my eyes, feeling the night air blowing against me, I was in awe seeing the large moon above me as I soared into the sky. Landing brutally on a rooftop I saw the men drive off. '_Who were those men back there?'_ I asked myself. I looked over to see some bird that chirped and flew off. '_Stupid birds.._.' I jumped off the roof again to explore my new surroundings. Whenever I had encountered people they had always screamed in fear, that old lady, the couple and that shop keeper. Did I look that hideous or what?

Well out of all this I got myself a spiffy new jacket, hat and scarf. I liked it. It made me blend into my surroundings. As I landed on a roof, I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I looked down through the roof windows to see a lady wearing a white dress with white bird-like wings. '_Wow... she is the most beautiful bird lady I have ever heard... I wish I could meet her..._' She finished her singing as she stepped back from the curtain. 'Wait, where's she going?' I crawled to try to find her but ended up finding a really girly-sounding guy with blond hair. He was making an intriguing 'dinging' sound, it was very ear grabbing if that is even a term. I wanted to try it to. So I hopped down from my perch to play with the dinging thingy. As I grabbed it, pulling on the chain, it made the 'ding' noise. I smiled big, loving the sound. Then all of a sudden I got smacked by the damn door, making me fly backwards and crack my head against the brick wall. "_What the hell... just happened... who... did that_?" I groaned, but it just came out as a chirp. I heard a woman's voice as I got up, fixing my scarf, to see the angel who was singing earlier. A smile came to my face. '_My angel... she came like I wanted_.' I smiled down at her, but she stared up at me in fear. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. I reached forward, grabbing her, cradling her head and holding her up so she was comfortable. Even unconscious she was beautiful, her full lashes, hair curled at the end slightly and her curvy body. I peered down at her as she finally woke up. "_Hey, you ok_?" I asked/chirped at her, and in return she screamed and slapped me in the face, running back inside of the building. My heart ached as I bowed my head, sadness filling my core as I just got so fed up I started to sing about my whole experience that night. The rain fell onto my hat and then the sound of rain hitting an umbrella came to my ears. I looked up, seeing my angel holding the umbrella with a small smile on her face.

"Do you... do you have a name?" she asked gently. I couldn't think at that moment. No words came to my mind.

"_Ummm…_" I chirped meekly as I saw her look over my shoulder then look down at me.

"How about Francoeur?" she asked kindly. I smiled and nodded my head as she let me go into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

As my little angel brought me into her home she had me put this white jacket on and a blue scarf. she handed me a cookie to munch on as she seemed the sleeve of the jacket. I got done eating the cookie as she just got done what she was doing i looked down to see a little comb, it caught my eye as some light hit it. I pick it up plucking it with my fingers as it chimed.

'ohhh...i like this little thing...' I chirped as Lucille walked back up to me with a arm full of props. She placed one on me that looked like i had some kind of braided hair i paid no mind to it then she put on something with spiky hair i looked at as he looked dreamy like at me. I looked at her smiling at her, she then got up telling me to hold still so i did she placed a white hat on me and something over my face and told me to put my extra pair of arms into the sleeves of the jacket. i do have to say i looked pretty good in this outfit.

"Now the police won't recognize you, now its my turn to get ready." She said walking over to the changing area. I continued to play with the little comb as i started to feel weird I pulled my sleeve down seeing my arm spikes had disappeared the room started to spin i stumbled and landed on the couch.

"Are you alright?" She peeked out from behind the dressing area. I nodded at her as I looked on my lap a weird thing with strings was there. I sat up plucking it like i did the comb.

'hey...this is like the comb but bigger.' I chirped to myself.

"Thats called a guitar its a really hard to play." I heard her say then there was a knock at the door i looked at it then at her. It was a short lady that looked like her face was pulled to tight. Lucille turned around looking at me. She told me to be quiet and to not make a noise. I sighed and nodded my head looking down at my lap. Just as she closed the door I started to pluck the guitar seeing the new notes and sounds i could make. She had been gone for a while as that lady came back into the room gasping. I stiffened stopping my playing.

"Was that you playing that music?" She asked. I shifted my eyes nodding lightly. "Can you play more please?" I nodded and played again. Soon after Lucille came back about to scold me I stopped playing looking up at her. The woman was all happy and was rambling on as she finally left the room Lucille turned to face me.

"What happened with you not making any noise?" She placed her hand on her hips. I smiled 'guilty as charged' I mentally said to my self as i strummed a bit. So she got ready for the show she seemed a bit on edge mumbling about a 'stupid idiot' or something or other so as she went outside the room i silently fallowed her, i didn't want to leave her side she was standing on the stage peeking out through an open part of it i could clearly see a man and a shorter man the shorter man exclaimed that the other man was in love with Lucille. Something didn't seem right something inside me made me feel not happy. She turned around gasping. She pushed against me trying to make me move then the curtains pulled apart. lights were on us i shifted my gaze as she turned around introducing us to the crowd. She then told me to sit up with the band, i did as i was told. I remembered what song she sang, I wanted to put a new twist to it. I made it faster, she seemed to like it. As she sang i joined in seeing her smile made me the happiest being around. She waved me down so i leapt down and joined her singing and dancing.

The end of the song came as we stepped back those two men came to the back stage. She handed me some flowers, they smelled so good I was about to pass out from how good it was. i shook the mens hands with two of mine while still holding the flowers they screamed and Lucile slapped them both.

"It's the monster!" The one called Raoul whispered.

"He isn't a monster." She defended me i smiled down at her as i sniff the flowers again. We finally made it back to the changing room as they talked. As long as I am with her, I am happy. So as I was playing on the piano Raoul and the small man came in telling me to hide, them and the monkey went up the chimney as i franticly tried to find a place to hide so i decided to go into the piano opening the lid up and stepped in making sure not to break anything. I heard a loud crash sounding and then i heard Lucille's voice talking to a gruff sounding man. Then she called out my name to tell me to come out. I opened the lid a crack peeking out seeing her smiling face I got up and out of the piano.

They were talking about taking me to another place to be safe, i didn't want to leave my angel I want to be by her side always. The she had a idea she started to put my old black dark blue outfit on me telling me her plan to fix all this. I stayed on the roof hearing my angel's voice, her singing voice can sooth anyones soul. I then heard Raoul's calling for me, so I jumped to the stage next to Lucile. I swept her up in my arms took in a deep breath and attempted to let out a roar. but I let out a singing voice.

'Oh my buhgod...I can't believe that i just did that' My eyes wide as my face turned a light shade of red i saw her from the corner of my eyes as I tried to do a better roar, I think i did good because she act fainted. I looked at the crazy man in white he threw the smoke bomb at me, I gently placed her on the stage as i slipped into the trap door. I felt weird like I was growing very sleepy i shook my head trying to shake it off the trap door opened and there stood the crazy man with a gun in his hand. I shielded my self and jumped out dodging his bullets. When i leapt from one roof i got caught in in some ropes my upper arms were tied to my side. My eyes widen as i heard the gun shot so i swung around hiding barley getting hit by the bullets.

Everything was going by as a blur when i finally could see what was going to happen i was about to hit a truck i jolted down to slam on the breaks in result being flung out landing on the hood of the other truck.

'uhhh...did anyone get the license of that truck i just head butted...' I groan hearing my angle's voice, she helped me into the back of the truck. I had to save the little man's life which ended up me leaping to the Eiffel tower. Now my energy was almost completely drained, I landed on a platform. My body was weighed down like rocks tied onto my legs. My second pair of arms slowly disappeared my head was swimming. I heard Lucille's voice she was next to me i looked at her as she placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her hand feeling her warmth I felt at peace seeing her. She got up standing in front of me shielding me from the crazy man. I tried to stop her but i could barley move. A shot was heard as Raoul stepped in front blocking her with his machine box. Lucille went up trying to make the crazy man stop. Raoul told me to run so i used what little strength to hop up to the next panel i turn my head to see Lucille being thrown off the panel. Raoul ran to help her, I knew i could trust him so i continued to climb up the tower reaching my destination at the top. Un able to move I laid there in the cold i saw the crazy man. My eyes widen as i tried to move but wasn't able to move.

'This is it...the end...Lucille ...my singing...angel...' My eyes shut slowly as i heard the gun shot and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

the time of my life

Everything went black, the gun shot made my ears ring. I opened my eyes seeing the gray sky, everything was bigger now. I looked over the edge of the building to see Lucille clutching my jacket crying.

'No... Lucille I'm not dead I'm right here!' I exclaimed jumping off the really high area almost not making my mark and landing on her shoulder. I did everything i could to get her attention. I looked up at her seeing her sad face as tears steamed down her cheeks. 'Lucille no... please stop crying... I'm right here!' I chirped loudly but to come to deaf ears. Raoul came in trying to make her happy.

"Do it for him." He pointed to my old outfit. She got up and aggreed and stepped out into the stage. She just stood there here face more sad then ever. I only had one idea left, I hopped up into her ear not too deep to get stuck, I took in a deep breath and started to sing. She then started singing with me.

'Yes! sing my angel! Sing!'

Raoul came and gave me a new potion that turned me back to normal, well making me big again. Lucille smiled big as we danced and she kissed my cheek she then kissed Raoul's cheek as well, that man can't dance worth anything. He was like a wet noodle or a stick figure trying to dance. The show was over as i went out to get more flowers from some fans i was about to open the door to our dressing room, but i stopped opening the door a crack my eyes widen seeing Lucille and Raoul. She said that she loved him then she did something that made my heart stop and constrict. She kissed him, not on the cheek like last time, but on the mouth. I bowed my head my hat covering my eyes as i got up and walked ignoring the fans and stage hands as i climbed up to the roof letting the cool wind blowing against my skin.

"What do you mean you don't have my truck?" I heard Raoul's voice.

"I don't have how many times do i have to tell you that?" Lucille said her voice raising higher.

"I loved that car it was my first car and what did you sell or something?" Raoul's said angrily. He left the now upset angry Lucille. I quickly scampered back to the dressing room. Pausing making my self presentable knocking on the door gently. I heard her gasp and heard her walking around.

"Yes who is it?" she called out. I chirped quietly enough so only she could hear. The door atomically opened up as she let me in rubbing the corner or her eyes as I walked past her sitting on the couch she locked the door then walked up to me. I took off my had and mask looking up at her i chirped at her hoping she could understand me.

'What's the matter?' I asked as she sat down next to me. I think she took got what i was asking.

"Oh Francoeur...why does Raoul have to be such a thick headed idiot!" She exclaimed angrily.

'What do you me?'

"All he cares about is his dang contraptions even when i threw myself out there and kissed him and he asked me what i did with his truck." She said angrily. Lucille then stood up mumbling to her self. "Maybe that's all I'm good for is being second best..." As she walked forward I reached out grabbing her wrist making her stop in her tracks. She turned towards me her eyes growing shiny with a fresh batch of tears soon to come. I pulled her closer to me using my free hand to wipe the tears away.

'You're not second best...you are the one and only...you are my angel...' I tried to say but it only came out as a combination of a chirp and purr. She was now standing between my legs. She leaned against my gloved hand her eyes half shut.

"Francoeur..." She whispered gently placing her hands on my shoulders. This reminded me of the first night we met when she held the umbrella over my head and when i held her in my arms when she fainted. She was so close to me i could smell her intoxicating perfume. With out realizing it our faces were growing closer until our lips were brushing against one another. There was a brief hesitation our eyes locked, she leaned in as I leaned into her. My body vibrated with a new feeling, my finger tips tips tingled. My happiness had exploded into hyperdrive. I wrapped my arms around her slender body pulling her against my body she sat in my lap, gripping my jacket kissing me back. I cupped the back of her head deepening the kiss more as her little tongue brushed against mine growling low at the sensation. We both pulled away our breaths ragged. Resting our foreheads together our eyes hooded my body was burning but in a good way.

She looked at me standing up grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet. She went to the door looking at if the cost was clear and dragged me up a flight of stairs to a hallway then opened a door pulling me inside as she closed the door locking it. This was her room, it smelled like her, it was cute with pictures and and stuffed animals around the room her own little makeup table a large window over looking at the town. I felt her grab my hand pulling me towards her large bed. I don't know what is about to happen but, I think i will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

story of my life 4

(So this is the sex scene its will be in Lucille's point of view and i know some of you think i rushed things but that is how i think how it happened and i know it seems like she is out of char but this has been playing in my head since i watched the movie so yeah...)

~Lucille POV ~

I was so mad at Raoul he couldn't treat me like this. I heard a knock at the door seeing it was my good friend Francoeur. I let him in the dressing room locking the door so no one would came in. He sat down on the couch and took his mask and hat off looking at me with his ruby red eyes. even as a over grown flea he did look very human like and very attractive.  
I walked up to him sitting next to him. He looked down at me Chirping at me questionably. Even when he chirped at me I somehow could understand him. I knew he was asking me if i was ok. I just plain out told him what happened. Maybe i am second best.

I stood up not wanting him of all people to see me cry right now. He grabbed my hand making me stop i turned around walking up to him. He wiped my almost falling tears. I was standing between his legs now looking at him. His eyes showed so much emotion, I leaned into his gloved hand. He was strong but gentle.

"Francoeur..." I whispered out as i was in a trance looking into his eyes. placing my hands on his broad shoulders. Before I knew it I was leaning forward stopping right when our lips brushed against each other. His eyes were hooded as was mine, our breathes were mingling. I leaned into him as he leaned into me. I could feel my heart fluttering up to my throat as i could feel his body was buzzing he pulled me closer to him so i was sitting on his lap. I never knew how much a flea could be such a good kisser.

He cupped the back of my head making the kiss deeper i gripped his jacket not wanting to lose what contact we had I slipped my tongue into his mouth making him growl low vibrating against my body. We pulled away breathing ragged resting our foreheads together. I knew what i had to do now. I stood up grabbing his hand leading him up to my room and locking the door. I gave him a look down and i liked everything about him.

I slowly walk up to him as he turned around looking down at me fallowing my every step. Standing in front of him i reach up to slowly slide his white jacket off his body freeing his two sets of arms his fingers wiggled out of their confined room. He then looked at me trying to read what i was about to do to him.

"Just relax...I will teach you what to do." I said quietly as i started to unbutton his shirt reviling his pale blue front body plate. I ran my hand up his hard body slipping his shirt off so he was naked from the waist up. The lights were off and the moon was shining through my window. In this atmosphere his eyes were glowing lightly but not scary but like in a dream. Placing my hand on his chest plate it was firm and warm. His arms wrapped around me, hands roaming my body. I lean up placing a kiss on his chin the kissing his lips. He held me close to his heated body. I held onto him feeling his arms moving all over my body. I pulled away he placed small kisses on my cheeks going down my neck. I moan softly, I guide his hands to the back of my dress. He stopped for a moment burring his face into the crook of my neck as he slowly untied the top of my dress then his second pair of hands pulled down the zipper that went down my back.

I felt the dress grow loose then it fell into a pool around my ankles. His hands were pressed against my back. I felt the cold breeze against my naked skin as i could hear his heart beating faster. I pulled away gently looking at him, his eyes were shut. I placed a hand on his cheek making him open his eyes. I guided him to my bed sitting down. He sat down next to me pulling me close to him. Laying me down gently, he kissed every inch of my body as my arms went to his shoulders he paused looking down at me. I looked at him then my eyes casted down to little franc. it looked just like a human's but a bit bigger it was placed towards the lower part of his body.

"You...just slip it in..." I said quietly. He nodded as he pushed into me my body arched against his. filling me to the rim i held onto him as i heard him growl into my neck. that night we had made love and it was the best night of my life and i know it was his too.


End file.
